Dazed
by No you
Summary: "Everything about the ghost boy bothered Robin. The way he had acted, his eerie glow, even his white hair and blood red eyes." (No Phantom Planet because that's icky) (Apprentice AU)
1. Paranoia

**Oh boy, new story that I for some reason mostly wrote out beforehand.**

**Anyways, I got back into DP like two weeks ago and started thinking about some similarities between Robin and Danny.**

**So this is what came out of it. **

**(If anybody is willing to go over the next few chapters (and maybe give me feedback on this chapter so I know what to change) to make sure that it makes sense, just DM me either on here, or on my Tumblr mika-is-here)**

**(Preferably my tumblr since I check that everyday)**

**(That can also act as a plug so ;))) Shameless promotion? Shameless promotion.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these shows. **

—

"_Do you understand your mission, Robin?_"

Robin rolled his eyes as he crawled through the air vents of Star Labs. The mission was simple. He was to enter the lab, steal an expensive weapon, and get out, all without being seen. Robin hated to admit it, but this wouldn't be very hard.

"Yes."

"_Good. Then this shouldn't take too long_."

Robin rolled his eyes and stopped above the room where the weapon was being kept. He carefully removed one of the air vents panels and stuck his head through the hole. He scanned the room for any gaurds, but found none. With a huff, the ex-Boy Wonder soundlessly jumped down onto the floor and searched the room for the weapon. His gaze finally landing on a safe which he carefully walked over to.

The boy frowned at the electronic lock on the safe. He grumbled a curse as he shifted through his utility belt and took out a small device. Said device was put on the lock and shorted it out, giving a soft clicking noise. Robin did his best to hold back a smile as he opened the safe and took out the weapon.

"I got it," started Robin, speaking into his intercom, "I'm heading-" Robin cut himself off when he heard what sounded like the shuffling of feet come from behind him. The teen whipped around and searched for the source, but found nothing. Robin's eyes narrowed and he cautiously walked around. "Hello? Who's there?"

"_Robin, what happened?_"

Robin ignored his mentors voice as he narrowed his eyes at one of the corners in the room. Something felt... Off. It was as if somebody was watching him. The boy shook his head and looked back up at the vents. "It was nothing. Must've been my imagination."

Robin could feel Slade's annoyance through the intercom. "I'm heading back now." Robin didn't wait for a response as he put the weapon away in his utility belt. He once again began to shift through the pockets before he found his grappling hook, and shot it at the air vents. He grunted as he felt the device tug him up.

Robin was climbing into the vents when the alarms began to blare. The teen let out a curse. _What set them off? _

"_Apprentice! What's happening?_"

"Something tripped the alarms," he said, annoyance evident. Robin hurriedly crawled through the air vents, not bothering to mask the thudding of his limbs hitting the metal. He could hear the guards down below him yelling, and running down the halls. _If only they'd ever get to me in time. _Once he reached the exit, the boy effortlessly climbed out of the vents and onto the roof.

Robin flinched as he felt something brush against his shoulder, and whipped around. _So it isn't just paranoia. _He narrowed his eyes scanned the roof for anything that would give away a hiding spot. Nothing. There wasn't anything there again. At least that he could _see. _He waited for a moment, giving whoever was there time to unveil themselves, but they didn't.

"_Apprentice. What's taking so long?"_

Robin hesitated before whispering, "Nothing. It's noth-."

"Robin!"

He let out a curse.

"I don't know what Slade would want with that device, but you need to hand it over," stated Cyborg as he held his hand out.

Robin reluctantly got into a fighting stance, and Slade muttered in his ear.

"_Not a word_."

—

Robin sluggishly walked back into the Haunt grumbling curses to himself as he neared the briefing room. The Titans had stopped holding back mere weeks ago, and Robin now felt a sense of pity towards their enemies. Add that to how tense he was and the feeling of being watched still hanging over him and it just ruined his mood.

"Excellent work, Apprentice."

"What do you need this for anyway?" Robin ignored Slade as he begrudgingly handed him the weapon.

Slade looked it over. "It's not necessarily the weapon I was after..." Robin frowned as he watched Slade open a slot and pull out a green stone. "It's this."

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It's a stone with a unique energy source that three companies are currently working with." Slade brought three images onto the large screens behind him. "Star, Axion, and a smaller company called FentonWorks."

"What can it be used for?" asked Robin.

"You will be retrieving another one of these energy sources in a few days from Axion's Jump city branch," said Slade, ignoring Robin's question. "Until then, get some rest, Dick."

Robin bristled at the use of his real name. Ever since Slade had sent him to steal from Wayne Enterprises for the first time three months ago, he had a feeling that the masked man knew who he truly was. His suspicions were proven true when Slade had threatened Bruce, Alfred, and Barbara's lives a month back when an escape plan Robin had formed failed.

The bird felt his shoulders relax after he left Slade's presence, and let out a sigh when the feeling of being watched left him.

"I see that you've come back fruitless," remarked Plasmius as he looked down at the boy.

"Somebody got to it before I could. I'm sorry," stated a boy, leaving out how he had accidentally set off the alarms.

Annoyance flashed in Plasmius' blood red eyes. "And you didn't go after them?"

"I... I followed him back to his lair. But he was able to take down four Titans, so I wouldn't have stood a chance in a fight against him."

"Do you think I care?" he snapped. The halfa's eyes were filled with anger while he waited for a response. When the boy didn't respond, he let out an annoyed sigh. "Do you know who the thief was? Was he a well known villain?"

"I... The Titans had called him Robin."

"Robin?" Plasmius raised an eyebrow. "The Boy Wonder went bad?" The boy shrugged.

"Interesting... Does he work with anybody"

He nodded. "He seems to work for a man. Cyborg called him Slade."

The man placed a hand on his chin. "Slade... I've heard that name before." He took a moment to try and place a face to the name, but waved it off. "We'll find out who he is when the time comes to it."

Plasmius let two black rings travel across his body, and smiled once he felt the tug of his ponytail return. "It seems that we might have to spend more time in Jump than we originally planned..." stated Vlad and looked out the window of their condo. "I'll call your school to let them know."

The boy watched Vlad adjust his broach, the stone glinting from the light above. "Go get some sleep. We have an early morning tomorrow, Daniel."

—

Slade frowned underneath his mask, he felt rather uneasy. As if he was being watched. The assassin looked around, unsure if his apprentice was planning another surprise attack. What Slade didn't expect was to have his eye meet bright red orbs.

"Who are you?" questioned Slade as he brought out his staff and got into a fighting stance.

The vampire like man didn't seem threatened at all as he nonchalantly placed a hand on his chest. "My name is, Plasmius, and this is my son, Phantom." Plasmius brought his hand out for a handshake. "You must be Slade."

"How did you get into my Haunt? Why are you here?"

Plasmius brought his hand down and pursed his lips. "Let's just say your little Haunt isn't ghost proof."

"Ghost proof?" Confusion washed over Slade. "What are you talking about?"

"Why, we're ghosts," exclaimed the Dracula-esc man and clapped the white haired boy's shoulder.

"Don't try to fool me. Ghosts aren't real."

"Slade, you live in a world where a League member can conjure anything by speaking backwards. Do you truly draw the line at ghosts?" Plasmius asked.

Slade mulled the question over, before tightening his grip on the staff. "What do you want?"

Plasmius smiled and looked over at Phantom. "I believe we should discuss this in private..." The supposed ghost trailed off as he noticed a figure in the doorway.

"Ah, the Boy Wonder. Or should I refer to you as the ex-Boy Wonder? Would you prefer that?" Robin curled his hands into fists at the man's words, but said nothing. "Either way, I'm so glad to finally meet you. But I'm afraid your mentor and I must speak in private. Please do take the little Badger with you and wait in another room."

Robin didn't budge. "Who are you?"

"I am Plasmius, and this is Phantom. You and the boy may get aquatinted while your mentor and I speak to one another." Plasmius made a 'shooing' motion before turning back to Slade. The assassin watched in curiosity as Phantom lazily flew over to his apprentice, and after an annoyed look from Robin and a nod from Slade, left the room.

"Now, where were we..."

—

Robin tapped his foot on the ground, annoyance evident. That man had some nerve ordering around somebody he had just met. The bird looked over at the other teen beside him. _Well it can't be a coincidence that somebody named _Phantom _appears the day after I felt like I was being watched, but can't find a source. _Robin's eyes narrowed. His white hair and hazmat suit seemed familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen it.

_Phantom... Phantom... Where have I... _Robin's eyes drifted to the insignia on the boy's chest. "You're that Hero from Amity Park." The boy looked up at Robin with dazed eyes and merely nodded. He hadn't had time to look into Phantom. But he had heard his name many times in passing along with one or two headlines.

"Why are you working with Plasmius? If he has business with Slade, he obviously isn't a good guy."

Phantom's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I... Because..." Robin notched an eyebrow at how Phantom placed his face in his hand. "Why...?"

"Hey." Robin walked over to Phantom, concern written on his face. "Are you OK?"

The boy brought his gaze over to Robin and they locked eyes. "Yeah," Phantom removed his hand and began to hover a few inches off the ground. "I'm fine," he stated and pulled his knees into his chest.

_Well, looks like we won't bond as much as Plasmius might be hoping._ Thought Robin as he gave Phantom some space. _And it looks like I won't get to question him about last night. _

Everything about the ghost boy bothered Robin. The way he had acted, his eerie glow, even his white hair and blood red eyes.

—

**This was originally supposed to be like, two separate chapters.**

**So if it felt like it was dragging on, I'm sorry.**


	2. Deal

**Aaand I'm back (Thank you for the nice comments guys ÙwÚ)**

**Updates should **_**probably **_**come pretty quickly since everything is already written out and I just need to edit them.**

**(I apologize for any mistakes****)**

**(I also put up a poll on what DP fic I should do next, so if you want, maybe you could vote on that?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these shows**

—

"I believe that we are both after the same thing," said Plasmius as soon Robin and Phantom were out of sight.

Slade frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The Stone you took from Star labs," he said, crossing his arms. "It's a fairly rare and powerful stone from the ghost zone. It would also go for quiet a hefty price." Slade took a step back and placed a hand over where he had kept the object in his utility belt. "Now, Slade. I don't plan on stealing it from you... That is, if you agree to my deal."

"Deal?"

"Why, yes!" exclaimed Vlad, clapping his hands together. "You see I only need one of these. But Axion Labs has started installing ghost proof equipment, and Phantom... I'm afraid to say he isn't bright enough to break past whatever security they put on their stone on his own."

"Why won't you go?"

"If it must come to it, I will go on my own. But I want to propose a sort of... Collaboration." Plasmius didn't let Slade process what he had just proposed and continued, "I believe that both Phantom and your apprentice need more experience doing missions."

"Are you implying that my apprentice is incompetent?" snarled Slade.

The ghost shook his head. "Not at all. From the tapes I saw, he has a gift. I'm just saying that it would be good for Phantom to learn something from the boy. And maybe this will give Robin the chance to work with somebody his age again."

"And why would he need that?"

Plasmius cocked his head to the side. "What if you gain another apprentice? You wouldn't want Robin to be secluded and not be able to lead them to victory, would you?"

Slade's frown deepened. "I don't need another apprentice."

"And I didn't need a son, yet here I am."

Slade stared into Plasmius' eyes for a moment. "I'll think it over."

"Excellent. Now, we should go fetch Phantom and Robin." Slade nodded and called Robin in through their intercom. "By the way," Slade back at Plasmius. "How _did_ you get Robin to obey you? Mind control?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business."

Plasmius stared at Slade in confusion. "Alright..." he muttered, only drawing his gaze away to look at the two teens entering the room. The man adjusted his broach and called for his son, "We best be going, Phantom." Slade watched as Plasmius began to hover off the ground. "I will give you until sundown tomorrow to think my offer over. But keep in mind that if you decline," Plasmius's face hardened. "I will have to take your stone along with the other two myself. Leaving you with nothing." He gave a forced smile and waved. "Ta ta." The two orange and black clad humans watched with intrigue as the two ghosts flew through the ceiling.

"Dick, today will be dedicated to training by yourself," ordered Slade and walked passed Robin, ignoring the annoyance radiating off the boy. "I have some research to do."

"Do you mind telling me what that was all about?" snapped Robin.

Slade ignored the boy's tone and answered. "Plasmius would like to team up for your next mission."

"What? Why?"

"He too is interested in the power source you went after last night. He claims to only need one of the three."

"And you believe him?"

"Of course not," answered Slade. "But that doesn't mean we can't use their powers to our advantage." Slade thought for a moment. "Tell me, Dick. Do you know anything about our visitors?"

Robin scrunched up his nose. "I have never heard anything on Plasmius before. But I've seen pictures of Phantom on newspaper headlines a few times. He was Amity Park's hero."

"Interesting..." Slade walked out of the room. "I'll be doing research in my study if you need me."

—

Robin narrowed his eyes at the building across from him. _Axion Labs_. He thought to himself. _If it's ghost proof, why does _he _need to come along? _He brought his gaze over to Phantom. _I definitely don't need the backup... _Robin frowned. Phantom seemed distant as he blindly stared at the building. "Phantom." The ghost looked over at Robin, the haze in his eyes disappearing. "We should go."

Phantom nodded and held out his hand, which Robin hesitantly took. He watched it amazement as both himself and Phantom disappeared. He barely had time to process anything else before Phantom jumped in the air and flew the two of them towards the building.

"There." Robin pointed at a window. "It should be on that floor. Floor three."

Phantom nodded and flew closer to the building. "The windows of the lower levels shouldn't be ghost proof as there aren't many important pieces of technology. I'll phase us in through there, but you'll have to guide us throughout the rest of the way." Robin nodded and shivered as a cold feeling washed over him. Phantom had phased them through the ground floor window. The two ended up in a hallway.

"Let's head to the stairway," whispered Robin. There may have not been anybody around at the moment, but his residual bat paranoia told him to play it safe.

"My invisibilty will drop as soon as we reach level three, so stay on guard." Robin nodded.

They were halfway to the stairway when a door behind them opened. Robin held his breath and turned to look at whoever opened the door.

A man walked out, a phone to her ear. "Yes, yes. I'm just about to leave, Jack." Robin quickly glanced at where Phantom should be when he felt the grip on his hand tighten. "Alright. I'll see you in a bit. Love you too. Bye."

Robin's eyes traveled down to a key card that rested in his pocket. "We might need that," he whispered, tugging at Phantom's hand. The boy complied and the two snuck up behind the man. Robin narrowed his eyes and carefully reached for the card. _Almost got it... There! _The moment he brought the card out of the man's pocket, Phantom's invisibility spread to it and the cRd disappeared. Robin took a step back and squeezed Phantom's hand telling him that they could leave.

The two made it back to the stairway, and the cold feeling returned as they stepped through the door. Phantom killed their invisibility and the two looked at the card. "'Joshua Daniels'. He's pretty high up in this facility, this card should let us into wherever we need to go," said Robin.

Robin was tense as they reached level three. Both boys looked through the window of the door to check if there were any remaining scientists before entering.

"It should be in room one thirteen," stated Robin. Phantom and Robin walked down the halls, neither exchanging a word as they searched for the room.

"There." Phantom whispered. Robin looked over on his left to see the room. The two boys walked over to the door and began looking for a way in.

Robin's gaze rested on a square electronic box and brought up Joshua's key card. He pressed the card onto the box and felt a wave of satisfaction as a soft '_beep_' sounded from it. He nodded to Phantom once the door slid open and the two walked in.

Robin immediately went for a small black safe that rested under what seemed to be an alarm system_. _

"There doesn't seem to be any shield," muttered Phantom.

The raven haired teen took out a similar device to the one he had used a few days back and placed in on the key pad. Both boys watched the key pad short circuit before Robin opened the safe. He stared at the small green stone that resided inside.

Robin activated his intercom. "Alright, the stone's-" he interrupted himself as Phantom attempted to put his hand in the safe, only to let out a scream of pain. "Crap. Phantom, get your hand out of there!" Robin flinched as alarms began blaring

"I'm... Trying..." Phantom let out another scream, and Robin watched as a white ring appeared around his waist. It stayed for a heartbeat before dispersing.

"_Robin! What's happening?_"

Robin didn't respond as he rushed to Phantom's side and pulled him away from the safe. "Are you OK?"

The white ring momentarily returned as Phantom met Robin's masked eyes. "Peachy." Danny huffed and glared at the safe. "Ghost shields... Don't don't usually make it so I can't use my limbs... Axion must be using a different power source..." That last part seemed to just be Phantom talking to himself.

"Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Robin left Phantom's side for a moment to retrieve the stone. "Because we need to get out of here."

Phantom nodded and the two ran out of the room.

"_Robin, answer me!_" hissed Slade.

"The safe had a ghost proof shield we weren't aware of and Phantom triggered an alarm."

"Where are they?" called a security officer from the distance.

Slade let out a curse. "_Hurry,_" was all he said before cutting off his end of the comm.

"The Titan's should be here soon, so I need you to phase us out of here as soon as we can." Phantom nodded.

As soon as the reached the ground floor, Danny held out his hand. Robin quickly took it and the two became both invisible and intangible. The ghost brought both of them up and flew out of the facility.

"Slade, we're on our way b-"

Robin was cut off as the two were enveloped in a black aura. _Crap. _

"You may be invisible, but I can still sense you." Raven flew up behind the two. "Show yourselves!" Phantom complied and Robin felt a wave of shame wash over him as he too became visible to the Titans.

"Dude! He's already replaced us."

Robin flinched at Beast Boy's comment. _We need a way out. But how- _Robin let out a hiss of pain as Phantom let out a wail that lasted a second. Raven let out a cry of pain as she was flung back towards the remaining three Titans. Robin felt both Phantom's grip loosen and Raven's magic wear off as the two began to fall. "Phantom!" hissed Robin, only to be met with hazy red eyes. The ring once again formed, but this time it separated the slightest bit to reveal what seemed to be a white shirt, only for it rejoin and disappear. _What _was _that?_

Robin snapped his attention back to the ground that was growing ever closer. "Phantom!" He repeated. "A little help?" Phantom's eyes widened and he complied with Robin's request. He was able to catch the bird before the two hit the ground and place him down safely on the dirt.

"Robin. You must stop this." Robin looked up at Starfire, conflicted.

"Just give back whatever you stole and turn yourself in," said Cyborg, taking a step foreword.

"_This is quiet the predicament your apprentice has himself in._" Robin frowned at the sound of Plasmius' voice. "_His ex-friends, or his mentor._"

"_Trust me when I say he won't betray me. Isn't that right,_" Robin curled his hands into a fist, barely aware of Phantom's hands glowing a bright green. "_Apprentice._"

The Titans glared at their previous leader and his companion. "Hey wait. I know him." Beast Boy's face went from one of anger to one of confusion. "You're that ghost boy from Amity-" The Changeling let out a yelp as Phantom shot him with what seemed to be an energy blast.

"Don't hurt them too bad..." whispered Robin.

Phantom gave Robin a confused look. "But-"

"Please."

Robin's eyes furrowed with confusion as Phantom's eyes flashed green for a mere moment, before returning to their dull red. _I have few too many questions. _The ghost turned his head back to the Titans and nodded.

The bird got into a fighting stance. "Let's get this over with quickly."

Without missing a beat Phantom leaped towards the Titans, hands glowing a bright green. Starfire mimicked the boy's actions with a yell. The two eventually met and locked hands, both attempting to push the other back.

Robin narrowed his eyes as he watched Phantom turn intangible. "Phantom, what are you-" The three teens watched in shock as the two seemed to merge. "Phantom!"

Starfire let out a yell and gripped her head, her glowing eyes fading into red as her shoulders slumped. Robin was frozen to his spot, unsure of what he had just witnessed.

Fear flooded through the bird as Starfire shot what seemed to be a less stable version of her starbolts at Cyborg and Raven. "Phantom!" he exclaimed, rushing to Starfire. _He possessed her!_ Robin flinched when he heard the two let out pained screams as the Starbolts hit them.

"Stop!" he hissed, nearing the possessed Titan. "I told you not to hurt them!"

Phantom narrowed Starfire's eyes. "You said not to hurt them _much._" Phantom brought his hand down, ignoring the groans from the Titans lying on the ground. "They'll be fine."

"And Starfire?"

Phantom looked down at the Tamaranian's body. "This will not hurt her. But we only have a few seconds to leave after I exit her body before she comes to her senses."

Robin pursed his lips, unsure of how to properly react. "Just..." Robin retracted his staff. "Just get out of her." Phantom nodded, and Robin watched in discomfort as he flew out of Starfire's body. The alien stumbled and gripped her head. "Starfire-"

"We need to go," stated Danny, once again holding out his hand.

Robin gave one last look at Starfire before grabbing Phantom's hand, and letting themselves disappear.

—

**I had to, once again, conjoin two chapters.**


	3. Revelation

**Oof, kinda feel like the pacing in this chapter is really off, but oh well**

**You can all suffer with me :,)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these shows**

—

Robin held back a groan as the two tiredly trudged back into the haunt, and met with their mentors.

"Did you retrieved the stone?" asked Plasmius. Robin nodded, and handed Plasmius the stone.

"Excellent." The ghost grinned and examined the object. "The remaining stone would be at FentonWorks. I could send Phantom alongside Robin. He knows the lab quiet well, don't you?" Phantom nodded.

Robin narrowed his eyes at how the stone in the man's broach seemed to glow as he spoke. "May we be excused to freshen up?" asked Robin.

The two men looked at each other, and Plasmius smiled. "Of course! We need to speak in private anyway."

The two boys quickly left the room. "I need to check something. You can rest in the room from before," said Robin, giving the ghost a worried look. Phantom had bags under his eyes and seemed as if he could pass out any second. He barely even nodded as he headed for the room. Robin watched him for a moment, before heading to Slade's study. He needed to know more about the two.

Once he reached the large room, he darted for Slade's desk to see if he had any of last night's notes out. Unlike how he presented himself, Slade wasn't the cleanest person when it came to his notes. _Another trait that we share. _He thought bitterly. Robin let out a quiet cheer as he found the pile of notes he was looking for.

He carefully looked over them. "'Phantom, hero of Amity Park'. 'Inviso-Bill strikes again'? 'Wisconsin ghost sighted at college reunion'. 'Ghostly robberies'... Hey, wait a minute." Robin looked away from the newspaper headlines to look at a coloured picture of Phantom standing proudly.

"His eyes... They're different." Robin frowned at the green eyes that stared up at him. Green eyes that were full of energy and mischief unlike the red orbs that were constantly dazed and confused. "What happened? Why are they different?"

Robin looked back at the newspapers and skimmed through the 'Ghostly robberies' story. "His eyes are also red here... But why?" His eyebrows furrowed as he remembered the way Plasmius' broach had glowed. "Could it be mind control?"

Robin ran a hand through his hair before he fixed Slade's notes and left the study. "Only one way to find out."

Robin sped to the room where Phantom was resting and knocked on the door. "Phantom? Can I come in?"

The Bird was startled by the flash of light that came from under the door. "Yeah," came his voice. "you can come in."

Robin nodded, placed his hand on the panel by the door, and watched it slide open with a soft _swish_. He hesitated before walking towards the ghost who was resting his back against the wall. "We need to talk."

"Well that's never a good sign," muttered Phantom.

"What happened to you? You never answered my question."

Phantom frowned. "I... I don't know what you mean."

"You were a hero. What changed?" asked Robin.

Phantom furrowed his brow. "I... What? He... Vlad..."

"Vlad?" asked Robin. "Is that Plasmius' real name?" Phantom didn't reply. "Does he have anything to do with why you changed sides? Is he why your eyes are different?"

"My... Eyes...?"

"They're usually green right?"

"...Are they?"

Robin tentatively placed his hands on the ghost's shoulders. "Phantom, Vlad is controlling you. And I think his broach is the source."

"He's..." Phantom frowned and shrugged Robin's hands off him. "How can you be so sure?"

Robin rubbed his neck. "I can't. But you just have to trust me and fight it."

"No!" he hissed, getting up. "Vlad isn't messing with my mind in anyway!"

"Phantom-"

"Shut up!" he exclaimed, shooting Robin's shoulder.

Robin let out a hiss of pain and gripped the burn Phantom had left. _Bad idea._ He thought to himself as he retracted his arm, his burn stinging.

"I want to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" snarled Phantom, lifting himself into the air.

"Yes you do!" exclaimed Robin. "Even if it _isn't _mind control, Vlad is obviously overworking you! You don't deserve that! Nobody does."

"I... No. Vlad has good intentions... He's... He's like a father to me... He's helping bring my grades up. He's helping me improve my future by... Isolating... Me... From everyone. Oh god." The ghost placed his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. "He's... I..." The ghost let himself land back onto the ground.

Robin placed a hand back on Phantom's shoulder, this time not receiving any hostility. "Phantom, fight it. Think about people close to you... Friends... Family... Anyone. How do you think they would feel about you stealing for Plasmius?"

"Jazz would kill me..." Phantom stiffened. "Jazz would kill me," he repeated. Phantom looked up at Robin, eyes flashing green. "Sam and Tucker would never let the fact that this is the _second_ time this has happened die." Phantom smiled. "Dani would freak out so much..."

Robin relaxed as Phantom's eyes lost their seemingly permanent daze, and the life returned. _Well, as much life as a ghost can have_. The red faded into green and Phantom groaned. "I'm so _tired._" Robin let out a relieved sigh, not noticing Phantom give him a curious look. "Why did you help me?"

"Why shouldn't I have helped you?"

"You're a _bad guy_. I saw news reports and theories about if you really were Robin a month before the whole fiasco with the frootloop." Danny hesitantly looked him over. "And my memory may be really fuzzy at the moment, but I remember you fighting _against _the Titans."

Robin avoided eye contact. "I'm being blackmailed. Slade injected probes into the Titans two months back.

Danny's eyes widened. "Oh."

"He holds their lives in his hands and they have no way of figuring it out..." Robin rubbed his neck.

"Unless I tell them."

"Phantom-"

"Call me Danny. Phantom sounds way too formal for somebody who just saved my butt."

"Uh, Danny. You're in no shape to fly to Titans Tower and talk to them, especially since we _just_ got out of a fight with them about an hour ago."

Danny crosses his arms. "Raven's an empath right?" Robin nodded. "Well, maybe she can tell that I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind?"

Robin furrowed his brow. "Maybe..."

Danny hovered in mid air. "Alright. I'm getting you out of here."

"Wait, you said this was the second time this has happened to you. Is it really the broach?" asked Robin.

Danny nodded. "There was this staff a ringmaster used to control ghosts about a year back. I was able to destroy it and free us, but Vlad must have found a way to recover its power."

"Do you know if it can still affect you?"

Danny sighed. "Yeah, even if I look at a picture of it the stone somehow affects me..."

The two were silent. "So all I need to do is get close enough to destroy the broach..."

Danny's eyes widened. "No, Robin. Plasmius is too powerful. You won't stand a chance."

Robin chuckled. "I think you're forgetting who trained me." Robin gave a confident smile. "Batman ran me through training exercises to take down the _Justice League_. I think I can take down Plasmius. And even if I can't, I can hold him off until the Titans get here. Together we'll be able to take him down."

Danny's face broke into a smile. "Thank you."

"It's no problem."

Danny brought a hand to his chin. "Now... I think we might need a cover story for why I'm gone..."

Robin pursed his lips. "I could say we got into a fight. Well... I mean, we did. It would explain the yelling if they heard it, along with my burn."

Danny's eyes travelled to the bird's shoulder. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." The Boy Wonder looked back at the door, unsure if Slade would be coming to check on them anytime soon. "You should head out." Robin waved at the ghost. "I'll see you soon." Phantom gave a curt nod and flew through the roof.

—

"Phantom's gone."

Plasmius whipped around to look at the boy in the doorway. "What?"

Robin gripped his shoulder. "He collapsed, and when I went to help him up he shot at me. And then he flew through the ceiling."

"Darn, I should've known he was fighting it. He was always so distant whenever he didn't have a direct order. It must have been him fighting it," Plasmius growled.

"Fighting it? What do you mean 'fighting it'?" asked Robin, faking ignorance.

Plasmius pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nothing." The two humans watched as he went intangible. "I'm going to go look for that brat. Hopefully he doesn't have enough energy to activate his invisibility."

Robin watched the ghost fly through the roof. "So," He turned to Slade. "what's going to happen now that Phantom's gone?"

"We'll just have to make do with only working with Plasmius," said Slade. "But Phantom _will _be a problem..." Slade's gaze hardened as he looked back at his apprentice. "Go find Wintergreen so he can tend to your wound. Once he's finished, go to the gym and train. I'll call you if Plasmius returns."

Robin nodded and turned around to leave without a word. He completely missed the suspicious look Slade was giving him.

—

Danny could see Titans Tower the moment he flew out of the Haunt. _Here goes nothing_. He thought before flying towards the 'T' shaped building. _Let's just hope they don't attack me on the spot like Robin thinks they will... _Danny held back a groan, knowing full well that it was most likely to happen. _I'm way too tired for that... I wonder if they'd lend me a room..._

Danny did his best to distract himself from his pounding headache as he flew through the streets of Jump. Every now and then, he would check to make sure that his invisibility was still up as he flew.

The halfa let out a relieved sigh as he neared the bridge to Titans Tower, but braced himself for the possible fight that might emerge from him coming here. Danny flew up the front of the building, studying the windows to check for the Titans. Danny froze once he saw the teen heroes in what seemed to be the living room.

"Come on, Fenton. You can do this," he whispered to himself. Danny slowly flew through the glass. Danny cocked an eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

"Stop cheating, Cyborg!"

"I'm not cheating! You just suck at the game!"

"I do not!"

Starfire flew over to the two bickering boys. "Oh, please stop fighting!"

"Only when he admits that he cheated!"

"I didn't cheat!"

"Will you two shut up?" The invisible teen flinched at the sound of Raven's annoyed voice.

"Yes ma'am!" The two shrunk in on themselves as Raven's eyes flashed red.

"Wow. They act so... Normal," he whispered. Danny took in a breath, the short fight giving him enough confidence to drop his invisibility. "Uh..." He gave a nervous smile as the Titan's snapped their attention to him. "Hello?"

"You!" exclaimed Cyborg, activating his arm canon. "You have some nerve breaking into our Tower."

Danny brought his hands up, "Look-"

"Leave. Now," growled Beast Boy.

"Jeez. You are a lot more serious than I thought you were going to be." _Especially after such a childish fight_. Danny bit back that last retort. "Look. We need to talk."

"Why should we do the talking?" asked Starfire. "You hurt us the last time we met."

Danny rubbed his neck. "I, uh... Wasn't exactly in the right state of mind a few hours ago. Heck, I wasn't in the right state of mind like, half an hour ago."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Cyborg, lowering his arm the slightest bit.

"Eh, long story short, Plasmius has this crystal that can control ghosts, and we need help breaking it so he can't get me again."

The three Titans looked over at Raven, who had been fairly quiet. "He feels different... The only reason I could find him earlier was because of some dark energy that was radiating off of him. But it's gone now." Raven made eye contact with the halfa. "I'll need to check your mind first before I'm entirely sure you're telling the truth."

Danny frowned. He had just got some foreign source out of his mind, and now Raven wanted to invade it. The ghost mulled over the thought for a moment before reluctantly complying.

Danny held his breath as the empath's eyes began to glow white. He closed his own eyes as he felt her begin to prod, and did his best to covertly hide anything to do with his human half.

"A month."

"What?" Danny opened his eyes, confused.

"A month is just... _Gone_."

Danny rubbed his neck once more. "I uh... Kinda already knew that. The whole mind control thing has that sort of side effect."

The three looked back at each other before lowering their defences.

"Oh thank god," mumbled Danny. The ghost let himself land on the ground and slumped his shoulders. "I have no energy at all to fight right now."

"You said 'we' when you were explaining your situation." Danny brought his gaze up to Cyborg. "Who's 'we'?"

"Who do you think 'we' is?" asked Danny. The halfa groaned at Beast Boy merely shrugging. "Robin. 'We' is Robin. He's being blackmailed to work with Slade."

A tense silence followed Danny's statement, only to be broken as Starfire cried out, "Oh, we are the bad friends for giving up on Robin!"

"But what's Slade holding against him?" asked Cyborg.

"You." Danny pointed at the Titans. "The nutjob put nanobots or something in you."

Their eyes widened. "Gross! I have nanobots in me?" exclaimed Beast Boy, looking himself over. "How did he even do that?"

Cyborg frowned. "I don't know, but I'm getting them out of us."

"Great," said Danny with an exaggerated smile. "While you do that, do you possibly have a room I can rest in? I feel like I could collapse any minute."

—

**Bro**

**I had to rewrite the scene with Danny and Robin once or twice because I didn't quite know if it made sense? Or if Danny's reaction was reasonable?**

**I might redo it in the future.**

**Anyways, there's like, a chapter and the epilogue left because this wasn't meant to be a really long thing.**


	4. Fight

**During the the week it has taken me to stop procrastinating on editing this, I've managed to finish rewatching Danny Phantom... This includes Phantom Planet.**

**It was extremely disappointing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these shows**

—

While Cyborg took to getting the probes out of the Titans with Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire had agreed to show Danny to an extra room.

The moment Starfire had opened the door, Danny made a beeline for the bed. "Thanks," said Danny in a hushed voice, letting himself fall face first onto the bed. "Now I can finally sleep."

Danny closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of the two leaving so he could transform back. He peaked an eye open when the two didn't seem to budge. "Uh... Still don't trust me?"

Starfire seemed to hesitate. "...No. I am the sorry, but I can not bring myself to do so."

Danny sighed, and brought himself into a sitting position. "Alright. What did I do?" Starfire brought her hands together and avoided eye contact, and Beast Boy rubbed his neck.

"It's not really what you did to me that makes me not trust you..." grumbled Beast Boy, glancing over at Starfire.

"You truly do not remember?" asked the alien.

"Nope."

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Dude, why are you so calm about this? You were literally under somebody's mind control!"

Danny shrugged, "This has actually happened twice before..." Danny pursed his lips. "Well, Embers thing was pretty different from what's been happening this last month, and I sadly remember most of it." Danny cringed at the thought of how he had made a fool of himself that day. "But I've been put under the control of this crystal before," he said, waving them off. "Now, what did I do?

Starfire twiddled her thumbs. "You... Possessed me... And made me hurt my friends."

Danny frowned. "Oh." The image of Starfire's angry face flashed in his mind. "I know it's not much." He could see her arm bracelet on his own limbs as he hit the Titans. "But I'm sorry."

Starfire face contorted in worry. "It is the... OK."

"You don't have to do that."

"What?"

"Pretend that you forgive me. This could take time, and I understand that." Danny gave a weak smile.

Starfire looked down. "I..."

"C'mon, Star," started Beast Boy. "We should head back and see if Cyborg's done." The Tamaranian cast one more look at the ghost boy, before the two left.

Danny closed his eyes and let himself fall back onto the bed. He felt the rings appear around his waist and travel up and down his body. The halfa frowned as he felt the hazmat suit disappear only to be replaced with clothing that seemed to be a little too tight. "What the-" Danny looked down at himself and saw a dark blue, and probably expensive, suite. "Damn it, Vlad!"

—

Two hours had passed before the Titan's had gotten rid of the probes within them. "Alright, now to go get Robin, back," said Cyborg. "Beast Boy, could you go get Phantom?" The Changeling groaned as he forced himself to turn around and head for the guest room.

"Phantom!" called Beast Boy, once he reached the room, knocking loudly. "We're heading to the Haunt." There was a moment of silence before Beast Boy heard a ripping round come from inside. "Uh, Phantom?" He narrowed his eyes at the sight of a light flashing through the cracks around the door.

"Alright!" said Phantom, phasing through the door. "Let's go."

Once Phantom became fully visible again, Beast Boy could see a piece of fabric in his hand. "Uh... What's that for? And where did you get it?"

The ghost gave a sly grin. "Plasmius can't control me if I can't see the broach, and as for where it came from..." Phantom trailed off as he seemed to chuckle at a punchline to a joke Beast Boy had never heard.

"Uh... OK." Beast Boy began to walk to the Titans. _Ghosts are weird_. "The Titans are in the living room."

—

Just over two hours had passed before Plasmius returned. "I can't find him anywhere in this darn city!" he hissed, phasing through the roof. "I swear to Pariah if he is already half way to Amity..."

"Robin," Slade spoke into his comm, ignoring Plasmius' ranting. "Plasmius is back."

The Boy Wonder was back in the room in a matter of minutes. "Did you find him?" he asked.

Plasmius growled out a quick, "No."

"He must still be in Jump," stated Slade. "After all, you wouldn't have sent a possible ally far, now would you, Richard?"

Robin stiffened at the use of his full name, but quickly masked it with a frown. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Slade's eyes narrowed in anger. "Come now, Boy. I know you went through my notes. And I know that you came to the same conclusion as I did. After all, we are very much-"

"Shut up!"

A tense silence followed. Robin ground his teeth and glared daggers at Slade.

"Watch your mouth, apprentice. That is no way of speaking to somebody who holds your friend's lives in his hands." Slade pulled out the trigger and held it up so Robin could see it. "Now tell me. Where. Is. Phantom." Robin paled as Slade's finger hovered over the button.

Robin's mind scrambled for a cover up, a way to lead the two adults off Danny's trail. It wouldn't need to be too convincing, just something that would distract them long enough for the Titans to arrive.

Or maybe...

In a swift motion, Robin somehow managed to kick the remote out of Slade's hand. The three in a shocked silence watched as the device slid across the ground.

A confident smile spread across Robin's face as he turned towards the mercenary. "Wow. I guess you did teach me something Slade," remarked Robin. "You taught me how to kick your ass!"

The two men let out angered cries and lunged at the boy. The bird did his best to dodge the fists and ecto-blasts coming his way. Robin let out a scream as an ecto-blast managed to hit his side. _OK. That hurt _a lot _more than Danny's._

"Foolish boy!" exclaimed Plasmius, eyes flaring with anger. "There's a reason these stones will go for such a high price in the ghost zone!" The pink ectoplasm around Plasmius' hands seemed to brighten as he brought the stone out for Robin to see.

Robin tenderly placed a hand over the burn the ecto-blast had left. "It amplifies your powers..."

"Precisely!"

"And from what I can tell, it can give ghostly abilities to anybody or anything that wields it," said Slade, taking out the weapon Robin had stolen mere days ago and aiming it at the boy. Robin clenched his teeth as he watched the weapon begin to glow an earie green. "Now I'll ask you again." Anger dripped from Slade's voice as Robin heard the weapon whir to life. "Where. Is. Phantom."

"Right here you frootloop."

The two adults let out cries as a Starbolt and ecto-blast sent them and the stones flying.

Robin grinned at the five teens who stood in front of the doorway. "Sorry we took so long," said Cyborg with a smug smile. "The probes take a little while to get rid of."

"It's over, Slade," Robin reached up to the sharp S on his chest and ripped it off. "You can't control me anymore." Robin threw the S at Slade's feet and turned to Plasmius. "And the same goes for you and your little stone."

Plasmius lifted himself up into the air. "Now, Richard," _Gee, thanks for that, Slade._ "you might be free, but what about Daniel? You see, I don't believe you understand the full extent of this stones power." Plasmius adjusted the broach, confidence returning. "If Daniel looks at a mere picture of it he-" Plasmius let out a yelp when a white gloved fist connected with his cheek.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't need to use my eyes to fight you and your big mouth." It was then that Robin finally noticed the dark blue cloth tied around Danny's eyes.

"Daniel, is that the suit-" Plasmius was cut off by another fist.

Robin smiled and got into a fighting stance. "Titans, go!"

Slade let out a cry as he charged at his former apprentice. The two took out their staffs and let them clash. Robin vaguely heard the Titans telling Danny that he could handle Slade.

"You could have been great!" hissed Slade. "You could have inherited my mantle! People would fear you!"

"Maybe I don't want to be feared!" In a blink of an eye, Robin brought himself to the floor and attempted to sweep Slade's legs. His actions were met with Slade jumping out of the way and backing up a few feet.

"Don't kid yourself, Richard!" Robin frowned as the two began to stalk around each other. "I know for a fact that you enjoyed working for me. After all, I never did stop monitoring your adrenaline-" Robin's contorted into something of pure rage as he ran at the mercenary, staff held loosely in his hands. The boy swung his staff at Slade's side, only for the man to catch it. "Now, Richard, we've been over how your temper can blind you. We should really fix that."

"Shut up!"

Robin's eyes widened as Slade _did _shut up, just not in the way he would think. He was frozen.

"I got him right?" exclaimed Danny, quickly flying past the bird.

"Uh, yep!" said Robin, turning towards Plasmius.

"Sweet!"

Robin watched as the four Titans avoided ecto-blast after ecto-blast, and felt a grin spread across his face as he watched Danny find a way to protect Robin's teammates while blind.

Robin ran at the ghost, grin widening. "Need a hand?" he asked the Titans, swinging his staff at Vlad, only for him to go intangible.

"Definitely," said Cyborg. "Phantom's the only one able to get a decent hit on the nutjob!"

"And that's why I'm going to be the one to do this!" The ghost flew past them and tackled Plasmius onto the ground.

"Daniel, get off me!"

"I need a hand here!" exclaimed Danny, struggling to keep Vlad's arms down. The Boy Wonder nodded and ran at the older ghost. The man struggled under Danny's grip and let out a yell as Robin managed to yank off the broach. Robin gave a triumphant smile as he threw the broach onto the floor and watched it break into pieces. The bird watched in awe as red mist began to swirl out of the stone and disperse.

"The broach is broken!" exclaimed Robin. Danny smiled and flew away from the older halfa. He joyfully yanked off the cloth and narrowed his green eyes at Plasmius.

"You brat!" hissed Plasmius, aiming an ecto-blast at Robin. Before he could do any more harm, ice began to crawl up his legs.

"You know," Danny started, walking over to Plasmius. "There's a small part of me that's surprised that you went this far." The ghost boy signalled for Robin to follow his lead. "Care to help me finish him off?"

Robin smiled. "Absolutely," he said cracking his knuckles. Before Plasmius could process what was happening, two fists met his face. Plasmius slumped over, the only thing keeping him up was the ice that had made it up to his torso. Robin crossed his arms. "Now that that's over-" Robin cut himself off when two black rings formed around Vlad's waist. The bird watched in fascination as the two rings separated and revealed a well dressed middle aged man.

"He's... Human?" asked Beast Boy.

"Halfa," corrected Danny. "He was in an accident during college."

_Those rings... Does that mean..._ Robin looked at Danny, the image of the white rings flashed in his mind.

"We better go," said Cyborg. "I just alerted the police of this Haunt, and I don't think you'd want the police to see you like this." He motioned to Robin's clothes.

"Uh... Yeah," murmured Robin, rubbing his neck.

—

Robin smiled at his reflection. He no longer wore the sharp mask that had basically been glued to his face the past two months, and he had finally returned to his brightly coloured costume.

Robin walked out of his room, and headed for the living room. His smile only grew as he entered and saw his team.

Cyborg turned around at the sound of the door sliding open. "It's good to see you in that suite again," A sly grin spread across Cyborg's face as he said, "_Richard_."

Robin let out a groan. _Great. Just great._ "If you're going to use my name, at least call me, Dick."

"Why the hell would you let people call you that?" asked Cyborg.

Robin gave a small chuckle and shrugged. He looked around the room and noticed the absence of a certain ghost boy. "Where's Phantom?"

"He is on the roof," said Starfire, flying up to Robin. "I believe he is going to leave soon."

Robin nodded. "I should go talk to him."

—

"Hey, Danny."

The ghost turned to look at the Boy Wonder.

"Wow. It's kind of weird seeing you up close in your _actual_ costume," Danny said with a chuckle.

Robin gave him a smile. "Were you about to leave?" Phantom nodded. "Without saying goodbye?"

Danny ran a hand through his hair. "I... Don't exactly think the others want me here after what I did."

"Danny, I'm sure their view on you has changed after you fought beside them in that fight with Plasmius," said Robin.

"Thanks." Danny rubbed his neck. "So, did you come up here to see me off, or did you want to talk about something?"

"Oh, right. Can I... Ask you a few things?"

Danny's eyes widened. "Uh... Sure."

The two made their way to the edge of the roof and sat down. "I have three questions. These might get a little personal, so you don't need to answer if you don't feel comfortable..." Robin waited for Danny to acknowledge his statement before continuing. "How much do you remember of your time with Plasmius?"

Danny frowned. "It's all really blurry... I can only really remember bits and pieces from when I first fell under his control, our mission, and when you were helping me break free. So it's basically just a month of nothing."

Robin nodded "That sounds scary... Almost a whole month that you don't remember..."

"Yeah..."

Robin looked out at the sea. "How'd he do it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Danny with a raised eyebrow.

"How'd he get to you?" asked Robin. "You mentioned something about grades earlier."

Danny sighed. "Oh, right. Mom and Dad are pretty close friends with his human half. So when he offered them an opportunity for me to bring my grades up, they allowed him to whisk me away to this prestigious school in Wisconsin." Danny ran a hand through his hair. "A lot of help that was... Of course, he had to quit being mayor, but I guess he thought it was worth it. He brought in the broach like, five minutes after I moved in."

"So you're also a halfa?"

Danny merely nodded and let the ring form around his waist once more. Robin was opened his mouth to protest a second too late as the rings separated and revealed a black haired boy.

"You... You didn't need to do that," said Robin.

Danny stood up. "Doesn't mean I didn't _want _to do it. You're Robin, the Boy Wonder. I think I can trust you with something as small as my identity." Danny let the rings reform and let himself shift back into Phantom. "Plus, your name was accidentally revealed to me, so this is only fair."

"But you haven't seen under my mask-"

"And I don't want to. Besides, like you said earlier," interrupted Danny. "you were trained by Batman. You probably would've figured it out anyway. It's not exactly the best disguise." The halfa turned intangible. "I should go say bye to the others before I leave." Danny held out his hand for Robin to take, and the two phased through the roof.

The Titans jumped at the sight of the two descending from the ceiling. "I should head out. My friends have probably been worried."

Robin called out to the ghost before he could phase out the window. "Danny, wait." The halfa turned around as Robin pulled out a yellow device. "Call us if you need any help." Robin chucked the communicator at Danny. The boy swiftly caught it and looked the device over. Cyborg momentarily gave Robin a confused look, obviously unsure if this was the best idea.

"Holy crap..." he whispered, eyes practically sparkling as he realized what Robin had given him. "Thank you... And I will!"

Robin smiled and waved. "See you later."

Danny nodded as the other Titans smiled and waved their goodbyes, before disappearing.

—

**Raise your hand if you can tell that I just wanted to get this chapter over and done with.**

**Anyways, I might be able to get the epilogue out later since it's really short. **


	5. Epilogue

**Aight.**

**I'm posting this literally 30 minutes after the previous chapter but I kind of just want this fic to be over and done with. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these shows**

—

"_So, How has everything been?_"

Robin's voice came from the small yellow communicator that rested in Danny's hand. It had been a week since they had both been set free, and the Boy Wonder was checking up on the halfa.

Danny spun around in his chair, ignoring the small squeaks that came from it. "Eh, it's been OK. Still can't remember much." Danny stopped spinning for a moment to chuckle. "The moment I got home, my parents smothered me. They also heard about Vlad being arrested, so that's a bonus."

"_Speaking of Vlad_..."

Danny sighed. "Yeah, I heard my dad talking about how they had let him out. He probably overshadowed somebody to convince them that it was all a misunderstanding." _Speaking of overshadowing, he'll probably do just that to our current mayor to retake his place. _Thought Danny bitterly.

"_Overshadow?_"

"Uh, basically possession," said Danny. Robin nodded at the clarification.

"_Well now that Vlad is out of jail, you should keep an eye on that basement of yours._"

Danny sputtered. "My basement? Why would I need to watch my own basement?"

From what Danny could tell, Robin was avoiding eye contact. "_I'm sorry, Danny. I was doing research on the Fentons when I found a family photo_."

Danny sighed and slouched in his chair. "It's fine. It would've happened eventually."

"Danny! Your friends are here to work on that project!"

"Alright! Can you send them up?

"_I should go-_"

"No, it's fine," said Danny, hearing the thumping of Sam's combat boots on the wooden staircase. "They've known about my powers since the beginning. Besides," Danny gave a smile. The halfa turned around at the sound of so,embody knocking on the door. "Come in!" The two did just that.

"Hey, Danny! You ready-" Tucker let out an exaggerated gasp as he saw the yellow communicator resting in Danny's hands. "No way!" The geek ran up to Danny and looked over his shoulder, barely holding in squeals of excitement. "You're calling the Titans?"

"A _Titan,_" corrected Robin with a laugh.

"Oh my _god_."

Robin smiled at his two friends. "These are my friends-"

"Tucker! My name is, Tucker!" exclaimed the geek, waving his hand excitedly.

Th girl rolled her eyes at her friend. "I'm, Sam." The goth placed a hand on her chest, letting her head hover over Danny's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you two," said Robin. "So this is your team?"

Danny nodded. "My sister occasionally joins us, but yeah, this is my team."

"Uh, Danny?" The halfa looked over at Sam. "_Our _team."

Danny chuckled. "Sorry. _Our _team. And it's totally not named after me." This earned him a playful slap behind his head from Sam.

The three jumped at the sound of alarms blaring through the communicator. "What's happening?" asked Danny, almost missing the chill run up his spine and the blue mist escaping his lips.

Robin's face hardened. "_I don't know, but I got to go._"

"Yeah, I do too."

"Whelp!" Danny groaned at the sound of Skulker outside his window. "I see that you've escaped Plasmius' clutches!" Robin gave him a nod goodbye before hanging up.

"Start the project without me." Danny stood up and let the rings appear around his waist. "I'm going ghost!"

—

**I told you it was short.**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank all of you for the nice comments UwU**

**Now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to go work on some prompts from Tumblr and **_**maybe**_ **a mlb/yj/dp crossover**


End file.
